De Novios y Fiestas
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Compartir una noche de una festividad ajena a sus costumbres nunca fue tan divertido. JamesxSeverus


**Este One-Shot participa en el Festival ''Navidad 2015: Sangre Puras y Mestizos'' festejado por las páginas de facebook _I Love Bottom Harry_ y _We Love Drarry_**

 **Este OS está dedicado a mi querida amiga _Janendra Janeb._**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Au**

 **Ooc**

 **Mucha Miel**

* * *

 **De Novios y Fiestas**

Paradas frente a una humilde residencia tres personas esperan que la puerta sea abierta para ellos. El más joven de los tres mira con diversión a los mayores, ambos elegantemente vestidos con túnicas rojo borgoña. La mujer, de cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos, mira a su alrededor con desdén y curiosidad a partes iguales, el hombre a su lado, de cabello castaño corto y despeinado, en cambio, mira todo como un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad.

El más joven sonríe divertido por ver a sus padres en esa situación. Dorea Black y Charlus Potter* habían batallado por semanas, como en sus días de Hogwarts, sobre aceptar o no la invitación a pasar la "Navidad" en casa del novio de su hijo; enterarse que era en un barrio muggle solo había aumentado la negativa de Dorea.

No que no acepte que el novio de su hijo es un mestizo, sino porque no quería que su aristocrática presencia terminase en un lugar como ese, pero Charlus, como todo Gryffindor y sobre todo como todo Potter, se había negado a los hechizos, protestas, gritos y súplicas de su mujer.

Así que ahí están, en la residencia Snape-Prince, casi congelándose del frío.

—James hijo, parece que no están, ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa? O a un lugar más cálido —sugiere con suavidad Dorea, con una suave sonrisa oculta su molestia por tener que esperar.

Charlus la mira de mala manera, en parte divertido por el sonrojo en la nariz y las mejillas de su esposa, y en parte molesto por la absurda sugerencia. Justo cuando va a regañarla –de manera sutil pues aprecia tener su cabeza sobre sus hombros, gracias– la puerta se abre y un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos de igual color, vestido de la mejor manera posible, aparece frente a ellos.

Una sonrisa enorme ilumina su pálido rostro y los orbes negros brillan de manera casi imposible al verles. James se acerca, olvidándose de sus padres, para abrazarlo y pegarlo lo más que puede a su cuerpo.

—¡Severus! ¡Te extrañe! —casi grita, llena su rostro de besos y gira un poco; el moreno ríe ante el entusiasmo de su novio y besa sus mejillas.

Charlus sonríe con ternura y Dorea frunce el ceño, ese no era el lugar para demostrar afecto, y mucho menos era la forma en que un Sangre Pura lo hacía.

—Vamos mujer —regaña Charlus con suavidad, pasa un brazo por su cintura y besa su mejilla provocando un sonrojo en la mujer—, solo tiene 17 años, por hoy dejaremos las etiquetas, ¿sí?

Dorea bufa, se cruza de brazos y asiente.

—Luego te lo cobraré Charlus Potter —susurra y se acerca a la pareja—. Disculpen, James por si se te olvido, estamos casi enterrados en la nieve.

James alza la vista de su novio y le sonríe apenado a su madre; Severus se sonroja y se suelta del abrazo de James, carraspea nervioso y hace un gesto a la puerta.

—Por aquí por favor señores Potter —susurra y toma la mano de James para guiarles hacia dentro.

Dorea y Charlus miran a su alrededor, sorprendidos por la calidez del lugar. Desde fuera, la casa se veía vieja, pequeña y fría, aunque sigue siendo pequeña desde su perspectiva, es bastante cálida y colorida. Muebles algo maltratados por el tiempo pero en muy buen estado, de colores oscuros que contrastan con las paredes de un suave azul y verde, una chimenea con una mesa llena de platillos de dulces y frutas y junto a esta un gran pino decorado sencillamente con velas y bolas de diversos colores.

—Tomen asiento por favor, le informaré a Madre que ya llegaron —dice Severus en voz baja sacándolos de su escrutinio. Señala el mueble más grande, suelta la mano de James y desaparece por un pasillo.

—Debo admitir —Dorea mira a su hijo mientras toma asiento—, que tu novio tiene muy buenos modales. ¿Quién dices que es su madre?

—Eileen Prince —James rueda los ojos ante la actitud de su madre. —¿Podrías comportarte madre? No le hagas el feo a Severus o a sus padres, por favor.

La mujer abre la boca sorprendida e indignada, dispuesta a reclamar la actitud de su hijo pero Charlus, sentado a su lado, se lo impide colocando una mano en su brazo. Ella bufa y se acomoda.

El nombre de Eileen le suena pero no logra sacar de donde, tal vez fueron compañeras en Hogwarts, o tal vez en algún momento su sobrina Walburga la habrá mencionado; no está muy segura, pero lo único que si sabe es que, tal como le prometió a Charlus antes de salir, iba a hacer lo posible para dejar de lado el orgullo Black y disfrutar la cena navideña, sea lo que eso fuere.

Severus vuelve poco después acompañado por una elegante mujer muy parecida a él y tanto Charlus como Dorea la miran sorprendidos. El rostro afilado, el cabello negro largo amarrado en una trenza y los ojos grises son inconfundibles rasgos de la casi extinta familia Prince; Dorea le reconoce casi de inmediato, una estudiante de Slytherin uno o dos años menor que ella, muy amiga de la actual esposa del Lord Malfoy.

La mujer parece reconocerle también pues una suave y tensa sonrisa perfila sus labios.

—Dorea Black, que placer tenerte en mi casa. Aunque ahora eres Dorea Potter ¿no? —la mujer se acerca y extiende una delicada mano hacia ella; Dorea la toma poniéndose en pie.

—Eileen Prince, ya recuerdo. Sí, sí. Ahora soy la señora Potter, y tu Snape.

Eileen ríe desconcertándole y niega.

—Conservo mi apellido, fue la condición de mi difundo padre para permitirme casarme con Tobías —desvía sus ojos grises a Charlus Potter y extiende su mano hacia él—. Un gusto conocerle al fin señor Potter.

—Señora Prince —Charlus toma su mano y deja un suave beso en el dorso mientras hace una corta reverencia—. Gracias por la invitación a su morada.

—Nada que agradecer —mira a Severus que sostiene la mano de James con nerviosismo—, Severus fue el de la idea, para que al fin nos conociéramos. Por favor siéntanse como en su casa, Tobías llegará en unos minutos, a última hora descubrimos que no teníamos vino para ofrecerles.

Eileen recoge su vestido y se sienta frente al enorme sofá que ocupan los Potter. Severus, algo aliviado de que su madre y los señores Potter pareciesen tan cómodos, se sienta en el otro llevando consigo a James.

—Madre cocinó Pavo relleno y castañas —dice Severus con suavidad. James le abraza contra sí dejando besos suaves en su coronilla, lo que le saca una sonrisa tímida al moreno.

—Eso suena delicioso —Charlus sonríe ampliamente. La verdad es que se muere de hambre y no puede esperar porque el señor Snape llegase para poder comer; Dorea por su parte no aparta la vista de su hijo y sus acciones.

Había oído por parte de Sirius que el joven y James se llevaban como perro y gato en los primeros años de Hogwarts, según el hijo de su sobrina por una chica de Gryffindor, que ahora es novia de Sirius; niega suave. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que su hijo estaría de novio con un mestizo y su sobrino segundo con una San… Nacida de Muggles?

El sonido de la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos. Ella y Charlus alzan la vista en el momento justo en que un hombre alto y delgado, con rostro nada agradable, entra. El cabello negro carbón corto algo desarreglado y los ojos del mismo color es lo primero que llama la atención de Dorea; sin duda, esos rasgos los había heredado Severus.

Para su total sorpresa, la expresión hosca se transforma en una alegre cuando su hijo se levanta para darle la bienvenida y tomar las bolsas que lleva en brazos.

—Dorea, Charlus —llama su atención Eileen y les sonríe mientras se pone en pie—, mi esposo, Tobías Snape. Tobías, ellos son Dorea y Charlus Potter, los padres del novio de Severus.

Tobías por muy poco evita una mueca ante la palabra _novio._ Aún tiene la secreta esperanza de que su hijo cambie de parecer un día y le anuncie que se casará con una buena joven; una bruja incluso sería algo que el aceptaría; pero el brillo en los ojos de Severus y su hermosa sonrisa, tan parecida a la de su madre, le hace suspirar siempre y aceptar la realidad.

—Un placer conocerles —dice. Alarga su mano y estrecha con fuerza la de Charlus y con un poco más de suavidad la de Dorea—. Bienvenidos y perdonen la tardanza.

Pasa una mano por su cabello y mira con intriga la vestimenta de sus invitados, pero lo deja pasar.

—Y ya que estamos todos, vamos a cenar —Eileen les hace un gesto y todos la siguen por el pasillo de antes. Las paredes, de un verde más oscuro que el de la sala de estar, está cubierta por cuadros, mágicos y muggles, de fotografías y paisajes.

En muchos de ellos salía Severus, a veces con un caldero entre manos y otras con un libro, sonriente y serio a la vez.

Entran a un comedor decorado exquisitamente en una combinación de tradiciones Muggles y Mágicas, cosa que hace a Dorea sonreír en aprobación; debe admitir que el balance entre ambos mundos es excelente.

—Tomen asiento, Severus acompáñame por la comida —Eileen le sonríe a sus invitados y camina hacia una puerta, Severus, frunciendo el ceño, besa la mejilla de James y la sigue.

Tobías le señala sus asientos y toma el suyo a la cabeza de la mesa. Posa sus ojos negros en James con atención, quién mira a su alrededor con curiosidad y admiración.

—James —llama. El joven centra sus ojos marrones en él, acomoda sus lentes y parpadea curioso.

—¿Sí, señor Snape?

—¿Qué tan en serio vas con mi hijo? —cuestiona con suavidad.

Necesita saberlo, sobre todo para calmar el monstruo de los celos de padre que le surgieron desde el momento en que Severus empezó a mostrar señas de ser tan hermoso y delicado como su madre; por mucho que haya heredado su carácter, sigue siendo su hijo, el único que tiene.

James se endereza en su asiento, la sonrisa que parece bañar sus ojos siempre es reemplazada por una gruesa capa de seriedad, cosa que provoca una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en Tobías. El chico empezaba a agradarle, pero no va a admitirlo con facilidad.

—Muy en serio señor —dice con aplomo—. Quiero mucho a Severus, puedo atreverme a decir, sin dudarlo, que lo amo, y deseo pasar toda mi vida junto a él.

Tobías tose, sorprendido por la repentina revelación. Esperaba un te quiero, y hasta un te amo, pero eso suena demasiado casi como una petición de matrimonio a sus oídos.

—Ya veo —se acomoda en su asiento—. Más te vale cuidar de mi hijo. Tú podrás ser un mago pero si lo lastimas…

—Nunca lo lastimaré de nuevo señor, y si lo hago, yo mismo me presentaré a su puerta desarmado.

Los señores Potter miran a sus hijos con sorpresa, los ojos de Charlus brillan con orgullo, los de Dorea con admiración. ¿Cuándo su hijo maduró tanto?

La entrada de Eileen y Severus, llevando flotando varias bandejas y platillos, evita que alguien comente algo más.

Tal vez, piensa Dorea mientras Severus sirve algo de pollo relleno en su plato, con elegancia y cuidado, no fue tan mala idea aceptar la invitación. Tal vez incluso apoye totalmente la relación de su hijo con el joven Slytherin.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La risa medio borracha de Charlus y Tobías resuena por toda la sala de estar, Dorea y Eileen les miran desde el otro sofá, sonrojadas por el alcohol pero tranquilas; James y Severus ríen despacio, abrazados frente a la chimenea.

—Tu padre canta horrible —susurra Severus divertido, un vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mano.

—El tuyo igual —James apoya su cabeza en la de Severus—. Pero el adinaldo fue divertido.

—Aguinaldo James —corrige riendo.

—Si eso —James asiente y abraza más su cintura.

Eileen se levanta, camina hasta ellos y se agacha.

—Feliz Navidad chicos, Severus, acompañare a Dorea y a Charlus a una habitación, tu lleva a James a otra. No se queden mucho tiempo despiertos.

Ambos asienten y la ven marcharse junto a los señores Potter. Tobías los mira con severidad unos segundos antes de irse tras la pareja.

James suspira.

—Antes de irnos a dormir —saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde de su pantalón y la deja en las manos de Severus—. Feliz Navidad Sev.

El moreno abre los ojos con sorpresa y mira a James, no puede creerlo; le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no quería ningún regalo, que con que haya aceptado la invitación a su casa tenía suficiente; pero su Gryffindor era un cabezota irremediable,

Con sumo cuidado abre la caja, dentro, un dije en forma de serpiente de plata con piedrecillas rojas brilla bajo la luz que proyecta la chimenea.

—James —susurra Severus sorprendido y lo mira.

—Es… algo así como un amuleto. Yo terminaré Hogwarts pero a ti te queda un año más. Es… es para que me tengas presente siempre —dice avergonzado.

Severus ríe, contiene sus lágrimas como puede y lo abraza con fuerza. James responde al abrazo, feliz y aliviado de que su novio haya aceptado el regalo.

—Muchas gracias James, lo cuidaré con mi vida —con cuidado toma el dije y lo jala, una fina cadena de plata sale con él. Deja la caja a un lado y se coloca la cadena.

Sus dedos acarician suave el dije y sonríe ampliamente.

—Te amo James.

—Y yo a ti Severus, Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad.

* * *

*Dorea Black y Charlus Potter: Se que, no hace mucho, Rowling dio a conocer información sobre los Potter y revele el verdadero nombre de los padres de James, abuelos de Harry. Pero Dorea y Charlus fueron los primeros que vi, no recuerdo ahora en cual fic, pero siempre me gustaron (además que el verdadero nombre de los padres de James no me gustan para nada).


End file.
